Tsunade
Tsunade (綱手 Tsunade) - Piąta Hokage, jest wnuczką Hashiramy Senju, jedyną pozostałą przy życiu członkinią Wielkiej Trójki Sanninów z Konohy, zwana Ślimaczą Księżniczką Tsunade (木ノ葉のナメクジ綱手姫, Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime) oraz Legendarną Frajerką (伝説のカモ, Densetsu no Kamo) ze względu na niezwykły pech i słabość do zakładów i hazardu. Ze względu na koligacje rodzinne tytułowana jest przez niektórych Księżniczką (姫, Hime). Wybitny medyk, według Shikaku najsilniejsza i najpiękniejsza Kunoichi świata ninja. Nauczycielka Shizune i Sakury, uczennica Hiruzena Sarutobiego. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Tsunade jako małe dziecko W dzieciństwie razem z Orochimaru i Jiraiyą dostała się pod opiekę Sarutobiego i razem z późniejszym wężowym sanninem udało jej się zdobyć dzwoneczek podczas testu od swego sensei'a wygrywając tym samym (o dziwo!) zakład z Jiraiyą. Była przezywana płaską deską przez Jiraiyę co doprowadzało do częstych kłótni między tą parą, co zaogniło się w późniejszym okresie gdy ropuszy pustelnik starał się udoskonalać swoje techniki ukrycia w przezroczystości poprzez podglądanie Tsunade. Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi po walce z Hanzō została tytułowana jako jeden z sanninów Konohy. Napotkała też z towarzyszami na trójkę sierot z Amegakure będąc oburzona decyzją Jiraiyi, który postanowił nauczyć dzieci ninjutsu. Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi stała się niezwykle sławna jako doskonały medyk i bez problemu rozszyfrowywała wszystkie trucizny Chiyo tworząc antidotum. Śmierć ukochanych osób Podczas 12 urodzin brata Nawakiego podarowała mu naszyjnik Hashiramy chcąc pomoc mu w spełnieniu marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. Niestety następnego dnia podczas ataku wroga na wioskę Nawaki zginął zabity przez napastników i feralny odtąd naszyjnik wrócił do wcześniejszej właścicielki. Załamana Tsunade znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach Dana, nowo poznanego shinobi, który poparł ją w trakcie zebrania dotyczącego wojennych działań. Zakochała się ona w nim i słysząc o jego marzeniu które było identyczne jak Nawakiego ofiarowała mu również ten sam naszyjnik. Jak gdyby pod działaniem feralnego fatum podczas wykonywania misji Dan został ranny i mimo natychmiastowej pomocy Tsunade zmarł z utraty krwi. Tragicznie doświadczona Tsunade straciła wiarę w stanowisko Hokage, objęła ona opieką siostrzenicę Dana - Shizune i razem z nią opuściła Konohę udając się w podróż. Osobowość ﻿Śmierć bliskich jej osób na zawsze zmieniła Tsunade, oddała się alkoholizmowi i hazardowi nie troszcząc się o wioskę i przyszłość. Razem z Shizune podróżowała od miasta do miasta bez znaczącego celu. Zmianę w jej życiu przyniósł Naruto, którego postawa skłoniła do zmiany zdania i objęcia przez nią stanowiska Hokage. Czując ciążącą na niej odpowiedzialność starała się jak mogła by Konoha prosperowała prawidłowo. Wykonywała papierową robotę i leczyła rannych shinobi Konohy gdy zaszła taka potrzeba. Zauważyła w Sakurze spory potencjał przez co zaczęła ją szkolić tak jak niegdyś Shizune. Tsunade starała się postawić na swoim i często sprzeciwiała się działaniom starszyzny. Widziała w Naruto swego następcę i kontynuatora "Woli Ognia". W okresie zagrożenia wioski postanowiła ochraniać mieszkańców wioski oddając swoją chakrę. Nie zaryzykowała otwartej walki z Painem, licząc na powrót Naruto i nie czując się na sile by tak jak jej poprzednicy stawiać czoło niebezpieczeństwu co prowadzi co moralnych pytań czy postąpiła właściwie. Zawsze troszczyła się o swoich bliskich pomagając im jak mogła. Sprawnie zarządzała wioską i jej rządy zapewne trwały by jeszcze jakiś czas gdyby nie ofensywa Paina, która doprowadziła do jej wioski. Tsunade jest najlepiej zarysowaną postacią kobiecą w Naruto z typowymi przywarami kobiet. Łatwo wpada w złość, impulsywna, pyskata i uparta, jednocześnie romantyczna i potrafiąca się rozkleić udając twardą i zdecydowaną kobietę. Zauważyła w Sakurze siebie z przeszłości i postanowiła wpoić w nią swą wiedzę oraz umiejętności. Charakterystyczny wielki biust zapewne przykuł od razu większą część uwagi męskich czytelników mangi. Jednak najważniejsze u Tsunade jest jej wielkie serce i oddanie z jakim potrafiła działać w słusznej sprawie, nigdy nie zapominając o najbliższych i mieszkańcach Konohy. Wygląd ﻿Tsunade jest dość wysoką kobietą z jasną cerą, brązowymi oczami i prostymi blond włosami. Jej włosy sięgają jej do pasa razem z grzyką, która powinna sięgać dłużej niż zwykle. Jako dzieckthumb|190px|Tsunade jako młoda dziewczyna.o upinała je w wysoki koński ogon. Jako dorosła, z powodu długich włosów upina je w dwa luźno zwisające końskie ogony, przypominające warkocze. Po opuszczeniu wioski, na czole Tsunade zaczął widnieć mały, fioletowy, romb (w którym gromadzi swoją chakrę) podobny do tego, który miała jej babcia, Mito Uzumaki. Znak ten czasami znika, a pojawia się dopiero wtedy, gdy Tsunade znów zgromadzi wystarczająco dużo chakry. Parę razy widzieliśmy Tsunade w jej słabszej formie. Jest wtedy bardzo pomarszczona i wygląda staro, a nawet jakby była na krańcu życia. Jednakże dzięki swojej technice transformacji jest ona w stanie zachować swój młodszy wygląd. W młodości miała smukłą i ładnie wyprofilowaną twarz. Mimo tego iż w młodości Tsunade była nazywana płaską deską, teraz ma naprawdę duży biust. Jiraiya stwierdził, ze jego obwód może wynosić około 106 cm. Jej piękno zostało dostrzeżone przez paru ludzi mówiąc o niej jako najpiękniejszej kunoichi na świecie. Tsunade często nosi na sobie zielony płaszcz ze znakiem Hazard (賭, kake) napisanym na czarnym tle w czerwonym kółku. Pod spodem ma szare kimono bez rękawów i granatowe spodnie. Na nogach nosi sandały na wysokich obcasach. Jej paznokcie, zarówno u rąk i u nóg są pomalowane czerwonym lakierem. Jej usta zdobi delikatna, różowa szminka. Kiedyś nosiła też naszyjnik Pierwszego Hokage, lecz dała go później Naruto. Umiejętności Jako jeden z Sanninów i Piąta Hokage, Tsunade jest jedną z najpotężniejszych ninja Konohy, którzy kiedykolwiek się urodzili. Specjalizuje się w medycznym ninjutsu, ninjutsu i w walce wręcz. Jest uznawana za najsilniejszą na świecie kunoichi. Jiraiya stwierdził, że nikt nie był w stanie jej sprostać jej biegłości w walce oraz w medycynie. Dodaje także, że Tsunade jest jedynym ninja, która może dolewać czegoś do picia bez wiedzy shinobi. Tsunade może również konwertować jej chakrę na energię elektryczną i szybkim uderzeniem przeciwnika w szyję, jest zdolna przesłać fale elektryczną w układ nerwowy przeciwnika. Ta następnie miesza się z ich bodźcami nerwowymi i zakłóca sposób ruchu ciała, takich jak próby poruszenia prawą ręką, spowodowały ruch lewej nogi, i tak dalej. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to technika Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. Taijutsu thumb|left|Tsunade niszczy grunt kopnięciem.Tsunade wykorzystuje swoją perfekcyjną kontrolę chakry do ulepszenia swoich technik taijutsu. Potrafi kumulować duże ilości chakry w dowolnej części ciała, a następnie uwolnić ją na tyle spektakularnie, że siła jej uderzenia zwiększa się ogromnie. Podczas walki z Orochimaru była w stanie unieść gigantyczne tanto Gamabunty, a później wbić je w paszczęMandzie. Jej siła fizyczna jest na tyle duża, że nawet niewielkim pstryczkiem w czoło mogła odepchnąć wroga od siebie o kilkadziesiąt metrów. Nawet gdy jej mięśnie gwałtownie się skurczyły dalej mogła zadawać silne uderzenia i kopnięcia. Jednak jej techniki taijutsu nie opierają się głównie na kontroli chakry. Dzięki jej wiedzy na temat ludzkich organów i punktów witalnych była w stanie słabym kopnięciem uniemożliwić Shizune poruszanie, gdy ta chciała ją zatrzymać. Tsunade jest nie tylko dobrze zorganizowana fizycznie, lecz także psychicznie. Nawet poważnie ranna była w stanie przezwyciężyć swój wieloletni strach do krwi i dalej zaciekle walczyć w obronie swoich przyjaciół, co jak stwierdził Kabuto jest prawie niemożliwe. Inteligencja Tsunade zwykle jest beztroska i często leniwa, jednak jako Hokage jest bardzo rozważna i odpowiedzialna, co czyni ją świetnym dowódcą i głową całej wioski. Tsunade potrafi logicznie myśleć i jest znakomitą obserwatorką. Rzadko jest zaskoczona. Potrafi domyślić się co czuje inna osoba w danej sytuacji, przez co trudno ją okłamać. Gdy Tsunade wybiera shinobi na misje stara się robić to jak najlepiej. Jako bardzo doświadczony ninja Tsunade ma ogromną wiedzę na temat przepływu chakry oraz przeróżnych technik i chętnie się uczy. W anime, Tsunade była w stanie stworzyć podobną technikę do tej, której używał Kabuto podczas walki z Naruto i pomóc Lee. Podczas bitwy Tsunade wykorzystuje swój wysoki poziom inteligencji do określenia jakim stylem walki posługuje się przeciwnik, a także jaki zasięg mają jego ataki. Dowodem na to, że Tsunade jest bardzo mądrym shinobi, jest jej miano najlepszego i najsławniejszego medyka na świecie. Jest świetnie wyszkolona we wszystkich dziedzinach medycyny. Oprócz tego Tsunade ma rozległą wiedzę na temat różnych trucizn i ziół. Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi była w stanie wynaleźć antidotum na każdą truciznę Chiyo. Jest też także dobrym trenerem, gdyż samodzielnie wytrenowała dwóch najlepszych medyków w wiosce, Shizune i Sakurę. Pokłady i Kontrola Chakry Tsunade ma thumb|left|Pieczęć Yin Tsunade.bardzo duże pokłady chakry. Mimo zaawansowanych technik medycznych, Tsunade potrafi świetnie dysponować chakrą. Mogła leczyć wiele osób i używać swojej Kreacji Odrodzenia naraz. Podczas Inwazji Paina była w stanie z łatwością przesyłać swoją medyczną chakrę przez ciało Katsuyu, ratując w ten sposób większość mieszkańców wioski. Jeszcze większe wrażenie niż jej pokłady chakry jest jej kontrola. Już od najmłodszych lat Tsunade była świetna w kontroli chakry, a także potrafiła używać wielu technik jednocześnie. Jej talent pozwala jej na używanie danej techniki ze wzmocnioną siłą bez konieczności tracenia chakry i czasu. Jej umiejętność została również przez nią wykorzystana do wzmocnienia taijutsu. Gromadząc ogromne pokłady chakry w pięści lub w nodze, a następnie uwalniając ją, Tsunade jednym uderzeniem jest w stanie stworzyć gigantyczny krater w ziemi. Ninjutsu Medyczne Ninjutsu thumb|Tsunade używa Kreacji Odrodzenia.Tsunade na całym świecie znana jest ze swoich medycznych umiejętności. Była w stanie w krótkim czasie określić co jest danemu pacjentowi. Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi mogła znaleźć antidotum na każdą truciznę. Nawet wyroby Chiyo nie przysporzyły jej większych problemów. Tsunade potrafi wytworzyć silny, usypiający gaz oraz bezbarwną truciznę, która uniemożliwia kontrolę chakry. Jako Hokage Konohy była w stanie wyleczyć obrażenia Sasuke spowodowane Tsukuyomi, a także wytworzyć lekarstwo do zniwelowania skutków ubocznych kolorowych pigułek Chōjiego. Jednym z jej największych osiągnięć było wyleczenie Lee, który po użyciu Odwróconego Lotosu nie powinien mógł normalnie chodzić. Tsunade jest na tyle uzdolniona, aby móc używać zakazanej techniki Infūin: Kai i Sōzō Saisei. Większość swojej wiedzy i umiejętności przekazała Sakurze i Shizune. Ninjutsu Transformacji Tsunade jest bardzo wrażliwa na punkcie swojego wieku i wyglądu, dlatego używa odmładzającego jutsu. Nie jest to jednak zwykła transformacja. Jednak gdy użytkownik straci całą swoją chakrę lub będzie bardzo wycieńczony technika przestaje działać, co widzimy po walce z Orochimaru i podczas Inwazji Paina. Tsunade używa jej tak,aby mimo jej wieku inni myśleli, że ma około 20 lat. Zmienia również swój wygląd, podczas gdy ma jakieś poważne tarapaty finansowe spowodowane hazardem. Fūinjutsu Tsunade jest dobrze zorientowana w fūinjutsu, co pozwala jej na korzystanie z pieczęci rangi S do ciągłego gromadzenia chakry i leczenia swoich ran w zależności jak głębokie one są aż do wyczerpania chakry. Potrafi także z łatwością usuwać pieczęcie. Ponadto Orochimaru uważał, że Tsunade jest jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie zniwelować działanie techniki Trzeciego Hokage. W anime stworzyła technikę pozwalającą na pieczętowanie ogoniastych bestii od podstaw. Ślimacze Techniki thumb|188px|Katsuyu przywołana przez Tsunade.Tsunade potrafi przyzywać ślimaki, choć do tej pory widzieliśmy jedynie jak przyzywała Katsuyu. Podstawowymi umiejętnościami przyzwanych ślimaków jest dzielenie się na mniejsze lub większe ślimaki oraz plucie kwasem. Podczas Inwazji Paina Tsunade mogła przesyłać informację przez Katsuyu, przez co można stwierdzić, że Tsunade ma kontakt duchowy ze swoim przywołanym zwierzęciem. Katsuyu zawsze zwraca się do Tsunade z sympatią i używa zwrotów grzecznościowych. Tsunade wykorzystuje umiejętność Katsuyu do dzielenia i przesyłania chakry, co pokazała podczas Inwazji Paina, do leczenia wielu osób naraz w tym samym czasie. Pozostałe Umiejętności W anime widać, że Tsunade jest rozeznana w wielu innych dziedzinach walki. Podzczas krótkiej walki z Legendarnymi Głupimi Braćmi, pokazała ona zdolność do silnego sparaliżowania dwóch osób równocześnie. Tsunade opanowała także podobną umiejętność do Czasoprzestrzennego Ninjutsu, gdyż mimo dużej odległości dzielącej ją od miejsca zdarzenia, była w stanie teleportować kilka małych Katsuyu do pomocy Drużynie Trzeciej. Statystyki Część I Poszukiwanie Tsunade thumb|left|Pojedynek Trzech Sanninów Po nieudanym rozpadzie Konohy, Orochimaru cierpiący z powodu techniki Sarutobiego postanawia odnaleźć Tsunade by ta wyleczyła jego ręce. Gdy razem z Kabuto ją odnajduje proponuje jej układ. W zamian za wyleczenie wężowy sannin obiecuje jej wskrzesić Nawakiego i Dana przy pomocy zakazanej techniki ożywiania nieboszczyków (Edo Tensei no jutsu). Zdezorientowana Tsunade nie daje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, więc Orochimaru daje jej tydzień by się zastanowiła po czym odchodzi. Zaraz po tym spotyka ona w barze drugiego ze swoich byłych kompanów z drużyny - Jiraiyę, który razem z Naruto wyruszył z Konohy by ją odnaleźć. Proponuje jej stanowisko nowego Hokage, jednak ta stwierdza że jest to funkcja dla idiotów. Naruto wpada w szał i rzuca się na nią, w porę powstrzymany przez ero-sennina. Wyzywa ją na pojedynek, który przegrywa. Prezentuje jednak nieukończonego Rasengana co wprowadza Tsunade w konsternacje. Zakłada się ona z Uzumakim, ze jeśli ten opanuje do perfekcji w tydzień "Wirującą Sferę" to odda mu ona swój naszyjnik, gdyby jednak przegrał starci wtedy swoje pieniądze. W czasie tego tygodnia pilnie przygląda się treningom Naruto i rozmyśla nad propozycją Orochimaru. Gdy nadchodzi dzień ponownego spotkania, dosypuje Jiraiyi środki paraliżujące by nie był w stanie interweniować i udaje się do Orochimaru. Gdy wydaje się że jednak uzdrowi ona wężowego sannina, Kabuto przewiduje jej ruch i domyśla się, że chciała ona zaatakować Orochimaru. Tsunade staje do walki z Kabuto, który walczy zamiast swego mistrza. Gdy zaczyna przegrywać wykorzystuje słabość Tsunade do krwi przez co szala przechyla się na jego stronę. Wtedy do akcji wkracza Naruto i Shizune, którzy zostają łatwo pokonani. Uzumakiemu udaje się jednak przezwyciężyć rany i uderzyć udoskonalonym Rasenganem nokautując Kabuto. Niestety ostatni atak wroga uderza w jego organy wewnętrzne przez co jest on bliski śmierci. Tsunade udaje się go wyleczyć i widząc w nim kontynuatora idei Dana i Nawakiego zakłada mu swój naszyjnik wierząc w jego marzenia. Zasłania go przed atakiem Orochimaru. Łącząc siły ze sparaliżowanym Jiraiyą stawia ona czoła wężowemu sanninowi. Po wymierzeniu silnych ciosów i walce summonów Orochimaru ucieka razem z Kabuto zapowiadając kolejną próbę zniszczenia Konohy. Po powrocie sił Naruto wraz z Jiraiyą, Shizune i Tsunade, która oficjalnie zgodziła się objąć stanowisko Hokage wracają do wioski. Poszukiwania Sasuke Po przythumb|left|Tsunade jako Hokagebyciu do wioski Tsunade podejmuje się wyleczenia Sasuke i Kakashiego. Później przychodzi do niej Guy i błaga o wyleczenie jego ucznia, Rocka Lee. Jednak Tsunade mówi, że nie wie czy będzie w stanie wyleczyć tak ciężkie rany. Stwierdza też, że najlepszym wyjściem dla Lee będzie nie zostawanie shinobim. Mimo tego udaje jej się przeprowadzić operację, która zakończyła sie sukcesem. Gdy Sasuke ucieka z Konohy, Godaime wysyła za nim grupę geninów z Shikamaru na czele oraz pthumb|192px|Tsunade przygotowuje anditodum dla Chōji'ego.rosi o pomoc Sunę. Po nieudanej misji zajmuje się uzdrawianiem najciężej rannych shinobi i szczególną wagę przykłada do obrażen Chōjiego, który po użyciu Trzech Kolorowych Pigułek stanął na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Jednakże dzięki pomocy Shikaku, Tsunade udaje się stworzyć antidotum i wyleczyć Chōjiego. Zgadza się także trenować Sakurę, która prosi ją o to w nadziei, ze stając się silniejsza będzie w stanie sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem Tsunade w filerach anime Tsunade pojawia się bardzo często w filerach, jednak nie robi nic innego niż rozdawanie misji innym shinobi. Jej głównym celem było zajęcie Naruto do czasu, aż Jiraiya nie weźmie go pod swoje skrzydła. Gdy Legendarni Głupi Bracia uiekają z więzienia przy pomocy swojej siły i genjutsu łatwo wydobywa z nich potrzebne informacje i wsadza za kratki. Część II Podczas gdy Naruto z Jiriyą opuścili wioskę, Tsunade kontynuowała swoje obowiazki jako Hokage. Podjęła sie też trenowania Sakury Haruno na medycznego ninja. Po powrocie Naruto z prawie trzyletniego treningu na Monumencie Hokage widzimy już twarz Tsunade. ﻿Ratowanie Kazekage Sprawdzając raporty z różnych misji geninów, Tsunade dowiaduje się o przybyciu Naruto i Jiraiyi. Następnie poddaje Naruto i Sakurę testowi. Polegał on na walce z ich senseiem, Kakashim Hatake. Dwójce udało się zdać test, a Tsunade oficjalnie przywraca im ich starą nazwę Drużyna Kakashiego. Po pierwszej misji Drużyny Kakashiego, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Piąty Kazekage Sunagakure, Gaara został porwany przez jednego z Akatsuki. Tsunade wysyła Drużyne Kakashiego w celu pomocy w odbiciu Kazekage. Kilka dni później dowiadując się o zajściach dziejących się na misji, dla bezpieczeństwa wysyła jeszcze Drużynę Guya. Sasuke i Sai Po tym thumb|left|184px|Tsunade rozmawia ze starszyzną na temat Naruto.jak Drużyna Kakashiego i Drużyna Guya wracają z misji ratowania Kazekage, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że poległy w walce z Sakurą i Chiyo członek Akatsuki, Sasori miał spotkać się ze swoim agentem pracującym dla Orochimaru. Widząc szansę na odnalezienie kryjówki Orochimaru, Tsunade postanawia wysłać Drużynę Kakashiego, aby pojmała owego agenta. Niestety o czynie Ślimaczej Księżniczki dowiaduje się starszyzna, która stanęła przeciwko temu, aby Naruto został wysłany na tę misje, ponieważ mógł wpaść on w ręce Orochimaru. Tsunade jednak sprzeciwia się tej decyzji. W końcu starszyzna zgadza się, jednakże pod warunkiem, że ktoś z ludzi odwiecznego rywala Trzeciego Hokage, Danzō Shimury dołączy do drużyny. Tsunade zastępuje muszącego pozostać w szpitalu Kakashiego jednym z członków ANBU (głównie z powodu jego Kekkei Genkei i jego umiejętności kontroli nad ogoniastymi bestiami). Nadaje mu imię Yamato i mówi mu, aby miał oko na wybranego przez Danzō chłopaka, Saia. Po przybyciu drużyny Yamato, Tsunade dowiaduje się o ich misji zakończonej niepowodzeniem, jednak zdobyła również informację na temat Sasuke Uchihy. Jest zaskoczona, że drużynie udało się go pokonać i stwierdza, że oprócz zaprezentowanych umiejętności podczas walki mógł opanować także kinjutsu Orochimaru, jak i medyczne ninjutsu Kabuto. Później dowiaduje się tez o tajnej misji Saia. Hidan i Kakuzu Gdy do Kraju Ognia przybywają dwaj członkowie Akatsuki, Hidan i Kakuzu- Tsunade tworthumb|190px|Tsunade mówi Kakashi'iemu i Yamato o wyniku autopsji Kakuzu.zy Nijū Shōtai, zespół mający na celu pojmanie Akatsuki. Po śmierci Asumy Sarutobiego udaje się w końcu ich pokonać. Tsunade dowiadując sie o unicestwieniu Kakuzu i o nowej technice Naruto, przeprowadza autopsjęna zmarłym członku Akatsuki. Po zakończeniu zabiegu wzywa do siebie Kakashiego i Yamato. Mówi, że nowe jutsu Naruto jest zbyt niebezpieczne, ponieważ zadaje nie tylko potężne obrażenia przeciwnikowi, lecz i użytkownikowi. Podkreśla, że coś takiego nie mogłaby wyleczyć nawet ona i nakazuje Yamato i Kakashiemu, aby wstrzymywali Naruto od jej używania. Sanbi W anime, po zakończeniu sekcji zwłok Kakuzu, Tsunade otrzymuje raport od zmarłego kapitana ANBU o miejscu pobytu Sasuke i Orochimaru. Wezwała Kakashiego i umieściła na czele drużyny 8 do zbadania zaistniałej sytuacji. Ponieważ misja, która została przeznaczona drużynie 8 dawała szanse na odnalezienie i sprowadzenie Sasuke, Tsunade starała się o to, aby Naruto nie dowiedział się o niej.Jednak Naruto dowiedział się o misji i za wszelką cenę chciał również w niej uczestniczyć. Tsunade uległa dodając, że nie wahała się co do swojej decyzji. Później Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Drużyna Kakashiego napotkała Trój-ogoniastego, Sanbiego. Decyduje, że trzeba jak najszybciej zapieczętować go, aby nie wpadł w ręce wroga. Tsunade wezwała Tenten, Rocka Lee i Ino Yamanakę, do pomocy w zapieczętowaniu ogoniastej bestii. Jeszcze przed misją Tsunade sporządza duży zwój mający na celu pomoc w zapieczętowaniu bestii. Podczas ponownej próby zapieczętowania Sanbiego Tsunade postanawia przyzwać Katsuyu, aby ta pomogła drużynie pieczętującej. Jednak, gdy dowiaduje się, że mimo jej pomocy drużyna ma nadal problemy z zapieczętowaniem Sanbiego nakazuje całej drużynie, aby wróciła do wioski. Następnie wysyła tam odział ANBU. Później Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Sanbi zniknął. Po przemyśleniach Tsunade uważa z całym tym zdarzeniem powiązane jest Akatsuki. Polowanie na Itachiego Gdy Jiraiya postanawia inwigilować wioskę deszczu w celu zdobycia informacji na temat lidera Akatsuki, odbywa thumb|left|188px|Dyskusja pomiędzy Tsunade a Jiraiyą.z Tsunade długą rozmowę wspominając między innymi rodziców Naruto. Jiraiya przed odejściem udziela jej paru rad oraz pokrzepia i żartuje, że jeśli postawi ona na jego śmierć to wtedy na pewno uda mu się przeżyć. Dzieje się jednak inaczej i ero-sennin już nigdy nie powraca żywy do wioski. Gdy Godaime dowiaduje się o tym przyjmuje tą informację z wielkim smutkiem i roni łzy w samotności. Uważa ona za priorytet by dowiedzieć się o prawdziwej tożsamości Paina i wykorzystując informacje przesłane przez Jiraiyę zleca shinobim odszyfrowanie zagadki i kodu. Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo W anime Konoha dowiaduje się, że fort strzegący Kinjutsu klanu Tsuchigumo został zaatakowany. Tsunade wysyła Katsuyu, aby poinformowała drużynę Kakashiego i drużynę Kurenai o ich misji mającą na celu pomoc klanowi Tsuhigumo, zgodnie z traktatem pokojowym zawartym jeszcze za czasów Trzeciego Hokage. Tsunade dowiaduje się później o postanowieniu zniszczenia kinjutsu tego klanu z powodu niebezpieczeństwa jakie może wywołać ta technika. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Tsunade na skraju śmierciNiespodziewanie Konohę atakuje Pain w celu schwytania Naruto. Tsunade przekonuje starszyznę by wezwać Uzumakiego z powrotem i oddając swoją chakrę stara się uzdrawiać mieszkańców wioski poprzez klony Katsuyu. Ochranianą przez ANBU odnajduję ją Pain. Odbywa z nią rozmowę na temat swoich planów i ostrzega ją przed naiwnością i pychą jaką prezentuje piątka wielkich krajów po czym niszczythumb Konohę przy pomocy Shinry Tensei. Tsunade udaje się używając całej swej chakry w pewnym stopniu ochronić część mieszkańców wioski. Staje ona do konfrontacji z Painem, a przed śmiercią z jego ręki ratuje ją Naruto, który zamierza sam rozprawić się z napastnikiem. Tymczasem Tsunade tracąc siły odczuwa skutki oddania chakry i zaczyna się błyskawicznie starzeć po czym zapada w śpiączkę. Na jej miejsce samozwańczo deklamuje się Danzou, stając się szóstym Hokage. Po Szczycie Kage odzyskuje dawną postać i się budzi. Wraz z Shikaku wyrusza na naradę wojenną. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Kiedy Tsunade zathumb|left|[[Shizune obejmuje Tsunade, po tym jak ta wychodzi ze śpiączki. ]]pada w śpiączkę, na jej stanowisko został wybrany Danzō, który kandytatował na Szóstego Hokage. Jednakże po Szczycie Kage został on zabity w walce z Sasuke Uchihą, a wioska wybrała Kakashiego Hatake na nowego Hokage. Jeszcze przed powołaniem go na Kage, Tsunade wybudziłą się ze swoje śpiączki i objęła władzę. Tsunade później dowiedziałą się o wszystkich zajściach, które miały miejsce podczas jej śpiączki, o początku wojny, o Sojuszu Shinobi, a także o tożsamości Tobiego. Następnie, po regenarcji utraconej chakry zwołuje radę przedwojenną. Trzy dni później wyrusza do Kumogakure, aby spotkać się z przedstawicielami innych wiosek. Na miejscu zostaje gorąco powitana przez Piątą Mizukage, a Trzeci Tsuchikage sugeruje, żethumb|190px|Tsunade podczas rady przedwojennej. Tsunade powinna iść już na emeryturę. Jednak Tsunade mówi, aby nie martwił się o nią, lecz o siebie, ponieważ jest od niej o wiele starszy. Kiedy rozpoczynają prace, Tsunade dowiaduje się o decyzji innych Kage względem Naruto i B. Zaprzecza tej decyzji i mówi, że mogą się oni przydać podczas wojny, a trzymanie ich z dala w obawie przed Akatsuki jest niemądre. Jednak inni nie słuchają jej, a Gaara mówi jej, że nie może ona tylko martwić się o Liścia, lecz także o inne wioski. Tsunade później zgadza sie z resztą Kage, a następnie pomaga w organizacji poszczególnych wydziałów, kładąc szczególne wagę na Dywizję Wsparcia Logistycznego i Medycznego oraz na Dywizje Wywiadu. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Kage przygotowują się do wojnyPo wybuchu wojny Tsunade z pozostałą częścią Kage ustala i obserwuje dalsze poczynania wojsk. Towarzyszy jej przez cały czas Shikaku, który został wybrany na głównego stratega. Po próbie ucieczki Naruto, Tsunade zostaje poproszona o wydanie rozkazu. Postanawia na miejsce wysłać Iruke, dawnego nauczyciela Jinchuriki Kyuubiego. Naruto za wszelką cenę próbuje uciec. Wkońcu udaje mu się to. Raikage jest oburzony niepowodzeniem planu. Tsunade postanawia by użyć trzydziestosześciowarstwowej bariery. Jinchuriki Hachibiego i thumb|226px|Tsunade i A przybywają, aby powstrzymać Bee oraz Naruto.Kyuubiego wspólpracują i udaje się im przedostać przez kolejną przeszkodę. Raikage zniechęcony thumb|left|Tsunade wierzy w Naruto i Beeniepowodzeniami prób zatrzymania Jinchuriki postanawia sam wyruszyć i zatrzymać ich. Bierze ze sobą Tsunade i decyduje że Shikaku będzie samodzielnie dowodził oddziałami. Po zatrzymaniu drogi Naruto zostaje przeprowadzana dyskusja między głownym dowódcą wojsk. Jinchuriki Kyuubiego rusza do ataku lecz zostaje bez problemu odparty. Gdy A postanawia zabić Naruto, Tsunade nie zgadza się na tą decyzje lecz Kage nie przejmuje się tym i atakuje posiadacza Kyuubiego. Ciekawostki * Tsunade ma tik nerwowy. (Obgryza paznokcie pod wpływem stresu.) * Imię "Tsunade" (綱手) oznacza "cumowniczą linę". * Imię Tsunade i jej brata ma związek z liną : Tsunade "lina cumownicza" i Nawaki "lina/sznur". * Tsunade dzieli grupę krwi razem ze swymi kolegami z drużyny - Jiraiyą i Orochimaru. * Tsunade jest jedynym żeńskim Hokage w historii i pierwszą ukazaną kobietą na stanowisku Kage w serii "Naruto". * Relacje między Tsunade a Jiraiyą balansowały na granicy romansu, co jednak było przez nich negowane, patrząc na niektóre reakcje i sytuacje można doszukać się w tym prawdy. Stosunki między nimi przypominają nieco te, które dzielą Sakurę i Naruto. * Hobby Tsunade to hazard i picie drinków. * Tsunade chciałaby się zmierzyć z Naruto. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Tsunade jest pierś z kurczaka i sake a najmniej lubi jeść sashimi. * Ulubionym zdaniem Tsunade jest "Jedna próba, tysiąc złota" (一攫千金, Ikkaku Senkin), co oznacza wzbogacenie się bez trudu. * Jiraiya zakładał że obwód jej ogromnego biustu wynosi 106cm. * Według pewnej legendy pt. Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari, Jiraiya poślubił piękną Księżniczkę Tsunade oraz miał ucznia Yashagorō który opanował magię węży przybrał imię Orochimaru. Jiraiya według legendy opanował żabią magię. Więc możemy stwierdzić, że Masashiego Kishimoto wzorował się na tej legendzie. * Nienawidzi "papierkowej roboty", która jest integralną częścią stanowiska Hokage, często próbuje thumbwymigać się od siedzenia w biurze. * Znak na płaszczu Tsunade z pierwszych odcinków z jej udziałem zawiera z tyłu napis "Hazard" 賭. * Mito Uzumaki miała taki sam romb na czole jak teraz Tsunade. Możliwe, że Tsunade wzorowała się właśnie na niej. Cytaty *" Jeden z Trójki Legendarnych Sanninów walczy ze świeżym geninem... powinnam się wstydzić." *''"Jiraiya! Próbujesz nauczyć tego dzieciaka Rasengana? Jaki sens ma uczenie go techniki, której nigdy nie opanuje? Napełniasz mu głowę głupimi myślami przez które będzie myślał że zostanie kiedyś Hokage!"'' *(Orochimaru o Tsunade):"Jak zwykle ma tą szaloną siłę. Jedno uderzenie i koniec historii." *''"To jest ta chwila... kiedy postawię na niego wszystko... kiedy postawię na szali swoje życie."'' *''"Nawaki... Dan... mam nadzieję że na to patrzycie.Ten chłopiec, Naruto... skończy dzieło, które zaczęliście."'' *''"Jeśli dojdzie do sytuacji w której Konoha będzie zagrożona... zaryzykuję swe życie by ją ochronić! Jako Piąta Hokage! "'' *''"Co jest z wami nie tak!?Jak długo zamierzacie traktować Naruto jak dziecko!? On jest następcą "Woli Ognia" ! On dorósł! I właśnie teraz stara się przegonić samego Jiraiyę! On nie jest jakąś sekretną bronią którą próbujemy ukryć! To Naruto Uzumaki, dumny shinobi, obrońca Konohy!'"'' *''"Ludzie tacy jak Jiraiya... i Sarutobi, i wielmożna Chiyo z piasków posiadali coś czego wy nie macie. Wiecie co to jest!? ...Wiarę! Mój dziadek, Pierwszy Hokage, wierzył w was i zawierzył wam wioskę. Teraz nadeszła pora byście zawierzyli tak samo tym dzieciom.!"'' *''"Tsunade: - Nie lekceważ Godaime Hokage! Jesteście tylko bandą terrorystów, która chce zniszczyć stabilizację, na którą ciężko pracowali nasi przodkowie. Cokolwiek powiesz jest nieistotne!!'' Pain: - Nie bądź taka zarozumiała. Twoja "stabilizacja" wynikła z przemocy skierowanej w słabszych. Tsunade: - Nie mówię, że wszystko co robiła Konoha było słuszne!! Ale nie zaakceptuję twojego sposobu na rozwiązywanie spraw." *(Do Lee): "Jeśli zrezygnujesz z bycia shinobim nie będziesz musiał umierać. Wiesz to? Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Medical-nin